Simple Wishes
by Kawaiililkitten
Summary: AU V/B. Bulma makes a simple wish to help Vegeta, but will that simple wish have not - so - simple consequences?
1. A hint of what's to come

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything. Except of course, the plot...  
  
A/N: This is an AU V/B fic. Some parts of it may seem odd to you. Sometimes the   
characters will be OOC. If they do or they are I'm sorry, but odds are it's integral to   
the plot, so please bear with me. Thank you.   
  
Ages: Vegeta - 42 (and not looking a day over 25)  
Bulma - 36 (ditto)  
Trunks - 11  
Bra - 1 year  
  
**************  
  
It was a beautiful April night and Vegeta sat, hovering above the edge of the cliff. His eyes were open, but it was his ears and nose that were working overtime as he listened to the weak spring breeze rustle the grass and smelled the faint scent of flowers ready to bloom. ::Disgusting:: he thought to himself as he tried to focus more on the task at hand...meditation. ::Distracted by spring of all things! What an awful season:: Every year Vegeta tried his best to hate spring and avoid it, but it was no use. Unfortunately for him, it was the woman's favorite season, and the mood it put her in seemed to please his senses.  
  
Speaking of the woman...coming through the flowers' scent was her own. Mingling and swirling, the smell of fresh soap and Bulma Brief's own natural scent mixed with the smell of fresh cut grass and lavender blooms. Snorting in defeat, Vegeta abandoned his attempts at meditative training and instead focused on the stars, or more specifically, the Cerutyl star, his previous planet's sun, as he waited for Bulma to arrive.   
  
In a moment of weakness, Vegeta let a sigh escape his lips and unfortunately, Bulma decided to arrive at that exact moment. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" She asked. The Saiyan planted his feet on the ground and turned to meet her, allowing a small smirk at her classic pose. Mouth turned in a slightly worried frown, hands palm down on her hips, feet slightly apart. She really did carry an attitude similar to his own.  
  
"Nothing is wrong woman." Vegeta lied, quirking an eyebrow as she glared at him. In response Bulma tilted her head to the side, pensive for only a moment before catching him red -- erm, well catching him.   
  
"Liar! Something is wrong. After 13 years of living with you, and spending 12 of those years sharing your bed, iba lot/i/b, I know when something is up. Now tell me what's wrong!" Bulma continued to glare, determined not to give in this time.  
  
Vegeta shook his head in resignation before turning and pointing to the sky. "Do you see that star woman? The bright, crystal blue one? That is, was, Vegeta-sei's sun." He stated this simply, knowing full well it was all she needed to put the pieces together.  
  
"Oh," she replied simply and feeling slightly embarassed, her hands falling to her sides. She walked forward to meet her mate and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Even after all these years Veggie-chan?" she asked quietly, knowing it to be an obvious question but wanting to delve deeper into what was really bothering him.  
  
Vegeta growled at the nickname but wrapped his arms around her anyway and gave in to her curiosity.   
  
"It's worse now woman. Before it was only for myself that I had to bear the shame of being a rogue prince without a planet. Now, however? I have an eleven year old son, not even a prince because his father could not defeat his own father to be king. I have a daughter who will grow up a normal human girl..." he said human with malice, not to be offensive but to show his great distaste at the thought of his baby growing up to be so normal, so unelevated.   
  
"...I have no legacy for my children. I have nothing to provide my mate. Nothing but an empty title." Vegeta scowled to signal he was done, angry with himself for giving in, but mentally justifying his own actions as a prevention of the woman's bitching.   
  
Bulma simply tightened her hold on her husband, disturbed by the fact that he was suffering so much and she had barely noticed. She thought back to about fifteen months ago when she was pregnant with Bra and dead in the middle of her second trimester. She had cried for days when she had learned that Vegeta aged much much slower than herself. She had done the math and realized that when she was 61 and ready to enter a retirement village, he would be 65 and look all of 30. Well, her darling mate had gone out to find the Dragon Balls and wish that her, Chi Chi, and Videl (yes, he actually had remembered Videl!) would age at the same rate as their mates/husbands.  
  
Smiling at the memory of her husband's thoughtful gift (though he insisted it was because her bawling prevented him from getting proper rest) Bulma knew that it was her turn to repay the kindness he showed her and made a mental note to set out the next morning.   
  
**************  
  
AN: So how do you like? Is it worth continuing? Read and Review! 


	2. Simple Wishes

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything. Except of course, the plot...  
  
A/N: This is an AU V/B fic. Some parts of it may seem odd to you. Sometimes the   
characters will be OOC. If they do or they are I'm sorry, but odds are it's integral to   
the plot, so please bear with me. Thank you.   
  
Ages: Vegeta - 42 (and not looking a day over 25)  
Bulma - 36 (ditto)  
Trunks - 11  
Bra - 5 years  
  
**************  
  
"Thanks for the help Goku. I forgot how much fun it was to go on a dragonball hunt with you." Bulma smiled wryly, menally reliving old memories.  
  
"No problem Bulma, I wish you would tell me what it was you were wishing for though" Goku said as he landed, placing Bulma gently on her feet then reaching up to scratch his head. "I mean I know it's for Vegeta but it must be some wish if you're so secretive about it!"  
  
In response Bulma only waved a finger at him. "Nuh uh, you'll see in a minute." She arranged the dragonballs in the now familiar pattern and raised her arms to the sky.   
"Great Dragon I call you to come and grant my wish!" As it had so many times before the sky darkened, the wind picked up, and lightning flashed. A great green dragon appeared in the skies above.  
  
"What is it you wish of me? You may have three wishes." The dragon said, his deep rumbling voice taking the part of thunder in the stormy skies.   
  
"Dragon, my first wish is that you bring back the planet Vegeta to its former location!" Over the wind Bulma shouted her request, and Goku's eyes grew wide. "Bulma I don't think you should..."  
  
"And my second wish..." Bulma began cutting him off. "Is that you bring back to life all those killed in the planet's destruction!"   
  
The dragon's eyes glowed red for a moment or two and Bulma worried that he would not be able to grant her large wish, but then he spoke. "It is done. Your final wish?"  
  
"Hmm." Bulma thought for a minute, not really prepared for this. "A ship, a comfortable ship so I don't need to waste time building one." A reply of "It is done" was heard from the dragon before he disappeared, the wind and darkness with him.   
  
***************  
  
"Man Bulma I still think this is awful. I mean really, nothing good can come of this, can it?"   
  
"Oh Goku. Don't be silly. Vegita as a super saiyajin will easily be the strongest of the planet's population, and therefore accepted as ruler. After a year or so there we'll send for the children and you if you wish to come. It will make him terribly happy. Just let me break the news to him and we'll set off tomorrow." Bulma thought she had everything figured out, but Goku just shook his head as they arrived at Capsule Corps. "  
  
"I hope you're right. Good Luck Bulma" and with a brotherly kiss he was off.  
  
**************  
  
Vegeta sat in a grassy meadow, trying for a second time to slip into a decent meditation when her scent again mixed with the flowers.  
  
"Woman! Are you determined to prevent me from ever reaching piece of mind?" he yelled at her, shooting her a glare that would frighten any less of a woman.   
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta but I wanted to know if you'd heard the news."   
"Woman, I have been training all day. You know that. So no, I haven't heard the news." He turned away from her in a dismissive gesture, settling back into his meditative form.  
  
"Oh. Well I thought it might interest you to know..." she was cut off with a whispered "I doubt it" from her companion but she continued anyway.   
  
"Scientists have discovered a new planet circling Cerutyl. Isn't that your planet's sun Vegeta?"   
  
The Saiyan jumped up, eyes quickly scanning the clear skies for the sun he'd stared at through his childhood. There, very close to it was a much dimmer circle of light, not visible to the naked human eye.   
  
"It's Vegeta." he whispered, surprise clearly evident in his voice. That planet was dead, gone, destroyed. Yet he was standing here staring at its red-blue light. "You can't see it Woman, don't even try. But it's Vegeta. How...no Why did you do this?" his voice was even softer now so that Bulma had to strain to hear him.   
  
"Because I love you." She responded, coming up behind him and placing a hand on his back. "Everyone who died in the explosion is there too, resurrected. Not your father of course because as you told me, he died by Frieza's hand before the planet was destroyed. You're King. And I have a ship for us to leave in tomorrow. Goku agreed to watch the children...that is if you'd have me along?"   
  
Bulma knew that Vegeta's princely-pride might persuade him to leave everything behind for his long lost home, but she had been willing to take the risk.   
  
Vegeta pivoted to face her and took her hands in his, kissing them. "Of course you'll come, my queen." And he kissed her to show his thanks.  
  
***************  
  
The next morning the pair woke up early, but soon a crowd was gathered at Capsule Corps.   
  
"Bulma. Be careful, if the rest of the population is anything like Vegeta...well...just watch it." Yamcha warned in her ear. "No need to fear Yamcha, I'll be with Vegeta, and he won't let anyone hurt his 'mate'".   
  
"I agree with Yamcha Bulma. Our husbands are strange men, but they may be the better of the pack. Watch your back." Chi Chi smiled at her friend. "We'll miss you, but don't worry, the children will be fine. And Trunks and Goten will have a great time together."   
  
"Thanks Chi, and feel free to use this house. With 4 children running around at any time, you may need the space."   
  
"Woman!" Vegeta's call cut through the chatter. Bulma gave Chi Chi and Yamcha a quick hug and stood next to Vegeta. He stood with his arms crossed as Bulma waved a farewell to all of her friends and family. "Bye Trunks, Bra! I'll miss you!" she called, hoping they wouldn't forget her in the next year.  
  
**************  
  
The Great Dragon had outfitted the ship with sleeping chambers instead of 3 months of supplies, much to Vegeta's dismay.   
  
"I can't train?!" He shouted in disbelief.   
  
"No love, not till you get home. Just enjoy your sleep." She shoved him in his chamber, luckily catching him by surprise and, pressing the button, she activated his cryo-chamber. SHe did the same with hers and slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
**************  
  
Bulma looked around groggily, trying to cover her ears from the awful tapping at her window. She blindly sought the handle on her door and pushed out, almost falling into a man's arms.   
  
"Vegeta! How long have you been awake?!" She asked voice muffled by his chest.  
  
"About five minutes or so." he said, helping her stand straight. "We're due to land in another ten, as the blasted computer keeps reminding me. He shot the offending machine a "look".   
  
Bulma giggled, but Vegeta only shot her a glare as well and began pacing.   
  
"Vegeta, you need to relax. I have reason to be nervous, but you don't. They'll accept you...you're rightful king. Calm yourself. And don't forget, you also have the power of the 'legendary' to fall back on."   
  
At this reminder Vegeta smirked. "How true Woman. And you have no need to be nervous either. I won't let them harm you." They shared a tender gaze when the computer beeped at them.   
  
"Beginning landing now! Please seat yourselves and buckle in!" It announced in a very cheerful voice. The two complied, sitting in small landing chairs. Vegeta began tapping his foot.  
  
Calling up the view screen Bulma inhaled sharply at her first view of their new home. "Why, it's red!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Yes Ms. Obvious, and blue where there's water. Isn't it beautiful?" he asked, happiness apparent in his eyes. Bulma could only agree, because it was, in its own way, beautiful.  
  
"Final descent now, counting down, 60..59..58" the pair began to brace themselves for the landing, but were interrupted by a voice coming over the intercom.  
  
"Unidentified craft and occupants...reveal yourselves now or be destroyed."  
  
***********************  
  
AN: Sorry that took so long to get out, I'd been meaning to get around to it but.... Now that school's out I'll update more.  
  
Please don't complain about any OOCness. They've been together 12 years here so you have to expect Vegeta to have come to some terms with loving Bulma.   
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Kawaii Me 


End file.
